rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaotic Rap Battlez 2
The 2nd installment of Chaotic Rap Battlez. It features Jack Sparrow, main character of Pirates of the Caribbean series, against Captain Hook from the Disney movie, Peter Pan. It was released August 22nd, 2012. Cast Garrett Toler as Jack Sparrow Unknown Friend as Captain Hook Lyrics 'Jack Sparrow:' Captain Jack Sparrow here, to spit some fire on the mic, Against this has been pirate bitch? You're not even worth the fight! Think you can step to these cannons? You can't even begin to compete, I'll ship your ass back to NeverLand with a big taste of defeat! I'm the best damn pirate to ever sail the seven seas, You're a G-Rated Pussy who should have never been on TV! So drinks all around, to me kicking this punk's ass, I don't have time to waste on a crippled wannabe from the past! 'Captain Hook:' You dare to belittle me? The almighty James Hook?! Put down the rum for once and take a 2nd fucking look! Crippled? You're constantly drunk and wobble around like a fool! I'll destroy your scurvy ass, cause I'm straight up old school! I'll eat you like the Kraken, cause your rappin' skills are slacking If you think your the best Captain, wake up bitch! That'll never happen! By land, sea, or ship, I'll burn your ass at the stake, I'm the OG Buccaneer, you're Disney's biggest Mistake! 'Jack Sparrow:' You want to cross blades boy? Than come and bring it on! I'll kick your poser cartoon ass straight on till morn'! Your puny ship will get sunk against my mighty Black Pearl, I'll set sail for that 2nd Star and crush your puny world! 'Captain Hook:' Gonna talk shit? Gonna get hit! You'll be tasting your own blood, You best abandon ship "Captain", This be a lyrical flood! Sea turtles? MY ASS! You lie right through your lips, You'll lose this battle to a better pirate, just like you lost your ship! 'Jack Sparrow:' If you think your a better pirate then I feel bad for you, son, I've got 99 problems, but a hook ain't one! A 14 year old kid beat your ass, and gave you a permanent stitch, They fed your and to the croc', then made you their bitch! 'Captain Hook:' You've made 4 motion pictures and weren't sober for not one, That's why the rum's gone bitch, now THAT'S a problem son! That croc' may have got me hand, but your ass i'll still spank, I'll back hook you in the face then make you walk the plank! 'Jack Sparrow:' You'll need all the help that you can get, better call for all hands on deck, I'll send you to the depths, you're not even a threat, this day will be the day that you'll never forget! I lie, cheat, steal and I kill shit! Every time I step to the mic, I spit all shit! This is a catastrophe, you're not even a match for me, Wanna battle with me? That's Blasphemy! You're a Codfish, bitch! I'm a pirate lord all the while, You chase little boys mate, That's called a pedophile! 'Captain Hook:' You best weigh your anchor, Jack, and slow the hell down! Because saying stuff like that is gonna get your ass drowned! You run from every single fight, but I've got the killing itch, It's the World's Biggest Crook VS The World's Biggest Bitch! I'm gonna spill all your blood until the seas run red, Bring a mutiny on your ass! And send you back to the Land of the Dead! 'Jack Sparrow:' Well you're trying hard Hook, so let me give you a HAND, You shoot your rhymes like your cannons, cause your dises Neverland! 'Captain Hook:' Laugh all you want Jack, chicks love my big hook, You're always getting smacked, It must be from your looks. 'Jack Sparrow:' HA! I'm sorry Hook, I just can't take you serious, When every time you finger a girl, you put them on their period! 'Captain Hook:' A sex joke, really? That's actually quite a shock, Coming from a guy whose compass never hits the right spot! Jack Sparrow: I'm sick of all this ownage, Your rap straight up sucked! You will always remember this as the day was the day you got fucked! You're on Stranger Tides son, I'll put you At World's End, But Mr. Smee's gonna be pretty lonely without his boyfriend! I'll slit your throat, and steal your ship, and hang you by the rope! I'll commandeer your mother, and show her my telescope! Then challenge you to a rematch! I'll beat you twice for mocking! So make way for Tortuga! But they don't have Handicap Docking! 'Captain Hook:' Blast that Peter Pan! But he's more a man than you! I don't ever keep to the code, Parlay will never save you! You're the worst pirate I've ever seen Sparrow, you're nothing! Half your crew has tried to kill you, doesn't that tell you something? You've got a jar of dirt, you think it protects you from evil? Fuck that! I'll beat your ass down then come back for a sequel! Nothing you could do will ever protect you from me! So challenge accepted Jack, a 2nd battle there will be! Who Won? Jack Sparrow Captain Hook Category:Chaotic Rap Battlez Category:Jack Sparrow Category:Captain Hook Category:Garrett Toler Category:Hook Actor